Spell gone wrong! Maka's no longer tinytits?
by Kimi no Hikari
Summary: Blair gets a new co-worker and she's perfect! Problem is, she doesn't have much of a bust size. When Blair decides to try out a spell on Maka, her new "guinea-pig", it goes wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Depending on how perverted this story gets , (probably.. heheheh) I might make this a T+ story . Sorry for any inconviences ! And um , I'm a pervert and a teenager so.. Yeah.. Don't be surprised if I get a little "teen style" with this . I wrote this along with the song Hello, How Are You (Hatsune Miku) so it might get a little cheery . :P Plus , I know Blair isn't really a witch and I forgot if she actually can cast spells , but I think this prompt is quite funny and I haven't seen any like this yet ! Anyways , I am normally a romance writer (check out my other stories if possible please !) not a humor one , so please cut me some slack ^ ^; Thanks for reading the A/N if you did , and enjoy !

* * *

_**Uh-oh, reverse spell dropped! Blair's magic gone wrong?**_

It was a hot midsummer day in Death City, the heat blazing and the humorous sun chuckling up in the clear blue sky. A small breeze whispered throughout the bustling streets, listening to the people's complaints and groans. Fans hummed with the whirling of air passing through, and hoses flushed cool water throughout themselves. Yes, it definitely was a hot midsummer day, the heat tampering with every living thing, drinking the liquid from the streets.

Maka Albarn, a meister in Death City, was at home, dressed in a tank top and shorts, fiddling with her hair and contently reading words on the page of an interesting book. She was sprawled out on her bed, feeling warm sunlight tickled her cheeks, and she happily sighed. The girl in the book, Grace, was like her; a flat-chested stubborn bookworm. Not to say Grace could be sweet in her own way. Maka knew she herself wasn't always hot-tempered, and could be kind in certain situations. She was a polite and tidy girl, always picking up after herself, and lending a helping hand. Especially for her roommate, Soul Eater Evans, her beloved best friend and weapon; and even Blair, the mischievous and devilish cat.

Wondering what Blair was up to, she quickly finished a suspenseful chapter, placed a bookmark in, and stepped out onto her bleach white front steps. It was shady in her part of the area. _Probably around two o' clock I guess,_ she thought to herself in the back of her mind. Blair had been off from work for a week, and she would linger on, and sneak through, the buildings. By now, she was back on work, and probably preparing for tonight.

"Hey, Maka, do you think you could help me out with something?," an all to familiar cat's voice sang. Maka peeked below her, finding a small purple cat with amber eyes looking back at her. A silk charcoal hat sat upon her furry head, the tip swirling about like her curly tail.

"What for?," Maka asked, smiling back at Blair.

"Oh you know . . . Things," she replied, snickering. Leaping up the rest of the steps in a quick bound, Blair motioned her inside.

"Blair, Death only knows what you're up to," Maka stated, sighing, and following the cat inside. Blair led her to Maka's room, where she had a diagram set up, and a large photo of a pretty young lady beside it._ It's probably one of her co-workers . . . _Blair disappeared into a cloud of magenta fumes, standing up in her working clothes seconds later.

The woman in the picture was very beautiful indeed. She was grinning, two strands of long chestnut hair wrapping around her shoulders like a blanket. The rest of it was pinned up in a loose bun. She had deep silver eyes, and pink tinted cheeks. Her bronze, slender shoulders were exposed, a loose azure shirt with long sleeves slipping off of her shoulders, letting part of her abdomen skin show. Under the loose fabric was a bikini top, a black string tied around her neck. A pair of small, tight black shorts covered a little of her legs, but most of her skin was exposed, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was wiggling her toes, her knees bent and her waistline reaching up. Her fingers were spread wide, and her pale palms faced the camera.

"This young lady's name is Tsubasa Dragonfly, better known by Lisa and Arisa simply as Serena. Of course, as you can see her magic abilities are based off of dragonflies. She wants to start working at the Chupa Cabra with us, but there is a very eensy-weensy-tiny problem," Blair's volume made a decrescendo into a breath's whisper, and she let the ash-blonde gulp.

Maka nodded, letting her continue.

"She's a B-cup. A 32-B!" Blair could've exploded. She grabbed her head and shook it from side to side frustratingly.

Maka face palmed herself, both physically and mentally.

"But! I have devised a plan in which I create a spell so her bust become twice it's original size! And another half! She'd have breasts almost as big as these," Blair exclaimed, leaning over and throwing her head back dramatically, her bust swaying side to side as Maka shook her head. As Blair explained and wanted to help Maka by using a certain spell, she twiddled with her fingers.

"So, just help me out and be a guinea pig! I have a reverse spell. 'Works universally on all spells. You just have to drink this," she explained, holding up a bottle with a pink liquid inside.

Maka nodded, sighing again. She preferred the name "tiny-tits" over anything else. But she had the reverse spell ready, and Maka was a brave girl. It wouldn't cause her any pain, and who cared if she fooled around a little bit with Blair? They were having fun. She could be a little less uptight and complex after all, if she felt she wanted to.

"Ready. Let's go!," Maka exclaimed.

Blair giggled and recited her 'enchantment words.' "Pump-pumpkin pumpkin!" Pointing her finger at Maka, a shot of magic shot out and aimed for Maka's chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, Maka embraced for it. Almost instantly, her chest felt heavier, and hesitantly she opened her eyes.

For starters, her (A-cup) bra was on the other side of the room, shredded to several pieces. A big- not to mention something worth actually _bragging_ about- crease sat below her collarbone. Two _large_- very large indeed- breasts were there, notably almost as big as Blair's. She could see could barely make out the tips of her toes.

"What the- Blair! I didn't know they'd be this . . . This . . . B-_Big!_"

Said cat-monster purred in satisfaction. "Look at you! You've grown boobs Maka!" Blair embraced Maka, her proud experiment, and smiled out of pride. She was giggling and prancing around the room, joyfully. Playfully she dangled the reverse spell above Maka's head, and Maka hoped to grab it by swatting at it.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The vial dropped, and both ladies' jaws fell along with it. Blair dove for the spell, but was a second too late.

The vial shattered across the floor, splitting into several pieces (much like Maka's bra). "Blair! You! Y-you . . . !" Blair shrugged casually, acting innocent. "Oh dearie now, come on. Is it really that big of a deal? I just need a few days to get another one," she said.

"_A few days?!_"

"Maybe even a month."

Maka felt like slapping herself and Blair. Muttering something about getting fresh air, she left the room, before picking up the sound of a whistle blowing through Blair's lips. "What?"

"Catch, dear! It should fit!" Blair threw a bra at Maka, and it landed right on her face.

"B-b-but . . . This is a . . . a . . . 34-DD?!"

LOL I know it's short and not that funny yet , but Soul is gonna be in the next chapter . It should be up by tomorrow so check back soon ! Later !

*I don't own Soul Eater . I would've had Maka have big boobs instead .*


	2. Chapter 2

Jamming out to vocaloid ! Oopsy , sorry for the typos last chapter . It was 4 in the morning so I tried to keep it to a minimum , but alas , typos will curse me forever . Hardyharhar (oh god that sounds totally hot) here comes Soul . And probably some nosebleeds.. Thanks for the reviews too ! I'll keep the perversion to a minimum . I don't own Soul Eater !

Enjoy !

* * *

**_The power of the Maka Chop! A curious boy's consequence?_**

_I can't believe this,_ Maka thought, frustrated. Those _things_ were falling out of her now small tank top, and she had to pull it up every few minutes. She may have been jealous at times, and envy girls like Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and even Blair, but she knew with time her body would blossom into a woman's, even if she had a small chest.

Maka was indeed beautiful. She had emerald eyes that sparkled when she spoke, and ivory skin, pale as a flower and soft like the moonlight. Her shape was developing into an hourglass figure painfully slowly. Her hair was a pale tawny color, velvety and shiny. She was an outstanding combat partner, a close bond between her and Soul beating strongly. The only thing she didn't like about herself was her bust size.

Sulking, she laid down on her bed, boredly jingling bracelets on her fingers. Maka tugged on the shirt one last time before giving up, letting it droop to the parting between her two . . . _things_. When she heard her front door creak open, she jumped up and scrambled to the bathroom. Maka threw open the door and stepped in, swiftly closing it behind her with a creak.

Maybe she liked her partner. Maybe too much. It was plainly platonic to him, and she guessed he didn't care because she was a nerdy bookworm. Everyday both partnership letters and love letters would spill out of his locker onto his feet, and he'd sigh, but Maka never noticed. She could have _burned_ everyone of those letters before realizing he didn't give a damn about the other meisters searching for a sturdy weapon.

Soul Eater Evans, as he was known by, casually walked into his shared house. Dropping a bag of Chinese food on his counter, he called out to his meister. "Maka! You want to eat? I got lunch!" No answer. "Maka?" Still no answer. "Maaaakaaaa . . . ?," he whispered. His ears picked up the sound of water running, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Giving the door a light kick with his foot, he called her name again.

Maka cracked the door a bit, peeking through. "Yeah?"

"I was a bit worried. You weren't answering, Maka."

Said girl sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah, um, I'll eat . . . Just give me a second . . ."

"Alright whatever. Food's going to get cold so let's go."

Maka nodded. Cautiously, she padded her way to her kitchen, hiding her chest. Grabbing her food, she ran to the couch in a flash, leaving Soul stunned. Ducking under a blanket, she brought out her book, and began reading.

Soul went after her, poking her toes that peeked out from under the blanket. Wiggling them, Maka let the blanket conceal all of her, making the top of her head stick out. Soul laughed at this notion, drumming his fingers on her toes, slithering his hand under the blanket. They curled up, and he stroked the pages of her book, and she blushed. His hand was lying on top of hers now, and he gently played with her index finger. Slurping on her noodles, she tried to hide the blush creeping on her face as much as possible.

"W-what do you want?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you, Maka?," he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it really seem like it? Oh no, no no no, I'm not hiding anything!"

Soul sighed. "You're a bad liar, you know."

Shoveling rice in her mouth, she frowned. She munched on her food quickly, Soul intently staring at her. Squirming, she tried to focus on her book rather than the feeling of his curious gaze. He closed one eye and suspiciously watched her looking back at him now, and he smirked.

Swiping the blanket, she squealed. Eyes opened wide, he scanned her body, staring at her chest.

"Duh-um-uh-Maka . . ."

His nose bled furiously, and he covered his eyes. "Ma-Maka Albarn! Since when did you have, you know, boobs?! I thought that you were an A-"

"Soul Eater Evans I'm going to _kill you_ for a being a pervert someday!," she screamed, cutting him off, and folding her arms under her chest. His nose shot out more crimson liquid, earning him a Maka Chop. "It's all Blair's fault, that damned cat! Ugh!," Maka shouted, stomping to her room. She slammed the door shut, and seconds later she came back out, snatched her food, and went back to her room.

Whimpering, she fell against the door, sliding down. "I hate these . . . I hate men . . . I hate this." She cried, hugging her pillow, leaning against the door. Cheeks warm from her small tears, she turned around when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away."

"Come on Maka. You can't hide in there forever."

"Yes I can."

"Maka."

She opened the door, not looking at him. She simply turned around, not facing him. Giggling, she spoke out loud, "I'm really stupid, aren't I, Soul?"

"The stupidest girl I know," he replied, playfully punching her arm.

She poked his ribs, and he did the same to her. Soon it turned into a tickling fest, and Soul had Maka pinned, and she was giggling out of sheer joy.

Realizing their position, they both began to laugh nervously, Soul tightening his grip. His head began to come closer to hers, and Maka's cheeks flared up.

Sitting up, she began to chuckle. "So uh, why don't we go and watch that new show?," she asked, scrambling to the door, flustered.

"Uh? Oh, uh, sure."

Maka smiled. "Oh! And Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul began to rub his head, annoyed. "What was that for Maka!?," he exlcaimed.

"Don't stare, it's not polite," she said, leaving to the couch. "I can't wait until these stupid heavy things are gone," she muttered down the hallway.

Soul smirked. "That's my meister," he whispered to himself.

* * *

I plan on making a branch-off one-shot romance fic for this ! R&R my friends ! :D


End file.
